


He's not fucking blind...

by NinaBeena



Series: Reader and her totally not a yandere Sans... [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: He is a very self depreciating boy, He needs all the hugs, Paps view on things, and cookies, everyone needs a therapist to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaBeena/pseuds/NinaBeena
Summary: He just can't find the energy to be a hypocrite.





	He's not fucking blind...

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Yuroko_Yamirai and shire, who thought it'd be interesting to see Paps side of things.
> 
> Here ya go, a short little thing that I wrote instead of sleeping.

Papyrus thought he was an alright monster, aside from his sometimes overuse of alcohol and his penchant to sleep instead of literally anything else.

If you push aside the fact that he murdered the savior of all monsterkind a couple thousand times, ya know, something everyone does in their lifetime...

Or not

So he felt he had no real right to judge, _heh_ , anyone for anything they did, because surely killing a kid, even if said kid had wiped out an entire race beforehand, was the worst thing anyone could do.

So when he'd first met you, it didn't faze him as much as it should to see that you carried a hefty 7 LV, a number he'd only seen on soldiers and a few particularly violent humans.

So you' killed a few people, that's fine, you seemed nice enough, maybe he should be concerned with his lack of concern?

But as he watched you interact with Muffet and the other regulars, he couldn't help but feel comfortable, like you were the most harmless creature in existence.

It's a weird combination, seeing the LV and trying to match it to your behavior, maybe it was an act? It seemed impossible with how open your soul was, you projected every emotion and intention so clearly that it was almost like reading your mind.

What sealed it for him was when Sans walked in and your soul lit up, calling to one another so strongly it was a wonder that nobody else could see the glow they gave off.

_heh, perks of bein' a judge i guess..._

You were Sans soulmate, and there was no way in hell he was going to ever lay a phalange on you, especially if it meant hurting Sans.

Not to mention he was sure that Sans would dust him for it, anyone would, you just didn't touch another's soulmate without expecting death.

So he watched you, waiting for you to slip up, to give him a reason to dislike you, but you were so damn clueless that half the time he was afraid you'd somehow end up getting hurt or hell, walking off a cliff again.

A story for another day, one that still makes his soul hum with faint panic...

But you never did anything wrong, you LV stayed where it was, same with your EXP, and he found no reason to keep up his usual vigilance around you.

Besides, no one would willingly kill their own soulmate, even if you didn't know that Sans was yours.

He had nothing to worry about, that is until Sans came home with a dramatically higher EXP and a single LV that he might have overlooked how much you meant to his brother.

It'd been a good day, you'd brought over cookies and cheered him on as he attempted to clean up the disaster zone that was his room, even bringing him a bottle of honey when he'd given up and decided to just do laundry instead.

Which was when he found Sans covered in blood, and had promptly freaked out.

It wasn't until a couple hours later that he noticed the change in his brother's soul, and it made his own twist painfully with how easily he had been lied to.

Now he had to watch his brother, and fuck if that thought didn't make him want to immediately take a nap.

So he did, noting how each victim had somehow wronged you to some extreme, he would have been almost impressed with the room in the underground if it wasn't a fucking torture chamber.

But, it was Sans, he was just protecting you, so was it really all that bad?

Well yeah, but he just couldn't find it in his soul to care.

Besides, he was only really supposed to step in if they killed monsters, and since all the dead were human it was out of his hands.

He just wished Sans would stop dumping the bodies in the void, the void beasts were a bitch to maneuver around when they were fueled by human meat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for all your comments and prompts. If you want to see something from Reader or Sans, or anyone else, then just ask!
> 
> Come over to my tumblr and say hi or somethin'
> 
> https://ninabeena97.tumblr.com/


End file.
